Hurt
by MerryPCY
Summary: "Aku selalu mengenalmu, meski aku tahu, saat itu kau sama sekali tak melihatku, Aku terus menjadi pengagummu dari kejauhan, karena aku sadar, terlalu dekat denganmu tidak lah pantas untuk orang biasa sepertiku, Aku hanya manusia biasa, Xing" -Yifan/Tapi itulah cinta, cinta yang harus didapatkan dan 'dilepaskan' melalui banyak perjuangan. KRAY/FanXing/KrisLay/ONESHOOT/


**Angst romance, Yaoi, GS.**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Main Cast : Kray/FanXing/KrisLay**

 **Rated : T**

 **Ini ff sebenernya udah pernah KraYeol post di fp. Tapi tentu ga semua pnyuka KRAY yang udah baca.**

 **WARNIG!**

' **TOLONG PERHATIKAN TANGGAL DAN TAHUN YANG TERTERA BIAR NGERTI SAMA ISI CERITANYA'. *Tarik nafas, hembuskan*.. Oke, silahkan langsung dibaca aja okey.. ;)**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Hurt**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **27 Maret 2009**

Sebuah ember berukuran sedang dan berwarna hijau tua itu diletakkan persis didekat dinding koridor apartement lantai 12. Bunyi kecipak air terdengar ketika seseorang mengangkat sebuah pel lantai dari dalamnya. Kemudian sapu pel tersebut mulai diarahkan kelantai koridor, di gerakkan kesana kemari oleh si pemegang sapu. Dia seorang office boy.

Namanya Wu Yifan.

Sudah sekitar satu setengah tahun Yifan menekuni pekerjaan ini. Hanya pekerjaan sampingan sebenarnya. Selain untuk membantu biaya kuliahnya, Yifan pikir tidak ada salahnya ia membuat aktifitas asalkan itu bisa menghasilkan uang meskipun jumlahnya tak banyak. Dari pada sekedar duduk-duduk saja sepulang kuliah kemudian tidur pada malam harinya. Dengan kata lain, tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Namun terlepas dari itu, Yifan lebih bersyukur lagi karena dengan bekerja jugalah dia bisa membantu mengurangi beban kedua orang tuanya dalam membiayai hidupnya dinegeri orang ini. Karena Yifan sadar, kalau hidup kedua orang tuanya yang pas-pasan di China tidak akan bisa memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan nya disini.

Beberapa teman kampus Yifan sering menawarinya pekerjaan yang lebih baik ketimbang dari hanya menjadi seorang office boy. Awalnya Yifan memang tergiur mengingat gajinya terkadang bisa mencapai tiga kali lipat dari gajinya sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba saja hati nya menolak itu.

Karena sebuah alasan.

Gerakan tangan Yifan berhenti saat ia mendengar gelak tawa yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinganya sejak beberapa bulan belakangan. Gelak tawa yang berasal dari bibir kedua laki-laki pemilik kamar 1215 yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah lift. Mereka penghuni baru disini. Yifan mengetahui itu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir Yifan terangkat saat kedua matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata salah satu lelaki dari dua lelaki yang tengah berjalan sambil merangkul satu sama lain itu. Keduanya tengah menuju kekamar bernomor 1215.

Yifan yakin ia merasakan getaran itu lagi. Memang terasa aneh dan sedikit mengganjal, namun Yifan menyukai getaran yang hanya akan hadir ketika matanya menatap mata hazel itu. Sungguh.

.

.

.

"Yifan"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Iya Sajangnim.." Kemudian membungkuk sopan kearah lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja datang menemuinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ada jadwal kuliah lagi?.."

"Kebetulan hari ini aku free Sajangnim. Beberapa dosen memiliki keperluan keluar kota." Jelas Yifan kepada atasannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku memiliki pekerjaan tambahan untukmu."

"Apa itu sajangnim?" Tanya Yifan sopan.

"Kau_" Sang atasan mengangkat data para pekerja yang merangkap sebagai office boy yang berada ditangannya. Mencari nama Wu Yifan. "_Ah, benar. Kebetulan sekali kau yang bekerja dilantai 12. Benar?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Benar sajangnim."

"Tadi pagi aku ditelfon pemilik kamar 1215_"

Yifan terdiam. tetap mendengarkan.

"_Pemiliknya meminta untuk membersihkan kamarnya karena sore ini akan diadakan pesta disana. Tenang saja, kau akan mendapat tambahan untuk pekerjaan itu."

Yifan yang sempat bingung, perlahan kembali kedunia nyata. "Uh_Baiklah sajangnim." Yifan membungkuk sekali lagi. Merasa sedikit canggung ketika mendengar kalimat 'kamar nomor 1215'.

"Terimakasih. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan mu.." Dan atasan Yifan itu pun pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Yifan yang berdiri dengan perasaan gugup entah karena apa.

.

.

.

Pintu berwarna coklat tersebut terbuka perlahan. Yifan masuk kedalam kamar nomor 1215 dengan membawa sebuah kantong berukuran sedang dan sebuah sapu ditangannya. Mulai bersiap membenahi segala yang berserakan didalam kamar tersebut.

Sudah setengah bagian dari kamar itu Yifan bersihkan, ketika kedua kakinya mulai melangkah pelan kearah dua buah figura yang diletakkan disebuah meja disudut kamar. Yifan mengangkatnya. Ia terus memandang salah satu dari dua orang yang merupakan objek foto didalam figura tersebut sembari tangan kanannya meraih kain kecil yang tersampir dipundaknya. Mulai membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel dipinggir-pinggir figura.

Bahkan hingga benda itu sudah mengkilat pun, Yifan sama sekali belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah seorang lelaki pemilik lesung pipi yang tengah tersenyum lebar disana. Namun apa yang membuat Yifan tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya agak panjang adalah, ketika kedua matanya menatap tulisan dibawah figura kedua yang ia lihat.

'Happy 2nd Anniversary, Yixing 3 Leo'

.

.

.

"Beres"

Yifan mengangkat kantung plastik yang berisi beberapa sampah makanan ringan dan kaleng soda ditangannya. Bersiap keluar dari kamar yang sudah rapi disegala sudut itu sebelum sebuah suara membuat gerakannya berhenti.

"Ah!" Pintu terbuka.

Hening...

Yifan merasa dunianya berhenti sesaat ketika secara tak sengaja kedua matanya kembali bertubrukan dengan mata orang itu.

"Engg..."

Dengungan suaranya membuat Yifan hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Hendak mengajukan kata permisi sebelum_

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau membantuku?"

Suaranya begitu halus yang berhasil membuat jantung Yifan mulai berdetak-detak secara abstrak. Detakan yang selalu sama.

"Ya?"

"Tolong. Bantu aku membawa pacarku keranjang.."

Yifan sudah siap mendengarnya, dan Yifan sudah sangat tahu kalau pemuda mabuk yang dibawa oleh laki-laki berlesung pipi itu adalah kekasihnya. Yifan tahu setelah dia melihat foto tadi.

"Baiklah.." Yifan menaruh benda-benda ditangannya dan bergegas membantu pemuda manis tersebut mengangkat kekasihnya keatas ranjang.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih"

Yifan tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk. Mulai mengambil barang-barangnya dan bersiap keluar dari kamar itu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama karena itu hanya akan membuat jantungnya terus berdetak tidak normal.

"Tunggu.."

Pemuda pendek itu mencekal tangan Yifan. Yifan berhenti sekali lagi. Menoleh kearah tangannya.

"Namaku Yixing. Aku_Mungkin kau benar-benar terganggu melihat kami. Emm_kurasa aku harus mengatakan ini. Aku gay" Bisik Yixing. Masih belum melepaskan cengkraman tangannya ditangan Yifan sama sekali.

Yifan mencoba tersenyum, canggung. Dia sudah tahu itu. "Tidak apa-apa.." Balasnya.

"Benarkan? Ah, Terimakasih. Sebentar." Pinta Yixing lagi dan Yifan tampak bersedia menungguinya.

"Ini untukmu.."

Tangan berukuran kecil itu terulur kearah Yifan. Yifan menatap beberapa lembar won yang disodorkan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Kemudian kedua matanya beralih menatap Yixing.

"Bos sudah memberikan upah untuk pekerjaanku."

"Tidak,Tidak. Ini bagian dariku. Aku senang dengan pekerjaanmu. Bersih dan rapi. Kau juga membantuku tadi, jadi_"

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa Yixing-si.." Yifan membungkuk sopan. Kemudian tersenyum kecil sekali lagi kearah Yixing.

"Tapi_"

Dan kalimat Yixing hanya bisa menggantung dibibirnya ketika dilihatnya Yifan sudah berbalik dengan sopan menuju pintu keluar.

Yixing menghela nafas. Tak habis fikir kenapa ada orang bodoh semacam itu yang mau menolak uang secara cuma-cuma?

.

.

.

Yifan berjalan bersama kantong berisi sampah dan sebuah sapu ditangannya. Ia mengeryit sedikit. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya setelah kejadian barusan. Yifan meringis berkali-kali didalam langkahnya.

Bukan, Yifan bukannya menyesal karena telah menolak uang yang Yixing tawarkan untuknya. Tapi suatu hal membuat Yifan tiba-tiba merasa enggan untuk berlama-lama disana. Yixing bersama kekasihnya, dan Yifan merasa tak enak untuk itu.

Sekali lagi Yifan tekankan pada dirinya senidiri. Ingat Fan, kau hanya seorang office boy...

.

.

.

Malam itu, Yifan kembali ditemui oleh atasannya. Sekali lagi memintanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang sama. Awalnya Yifan merasa enggan dan terlihat mengajukan beberapa alasan sebagai bentuk penolakan. Namun pada akhirnya, Yifan tetap terpaksa mengerjakannya karena memang, hanya dia yang bekerja di koridor apartement lantai 12.

Mungkin sudah puluhan kali Yifan melewati kamar bernomor 1215 sejak sore tadi hingga malam. Hiruk pikuk yang terjadi didalam kamar itu juga tak sekalipun Yifan lewatkan. Dan sekarang, dirinya harus kembali memasuki kamar bernuansa tidak menyenangkan baginya itu, bukan hanya sekedar lewat-lewat saja seperti beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia sedang bekerja dan bersih-bersih.

Yifan melangkah pelan kearah kamar yang tadinya terdengar bising, namun sekarang sudah senyap karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:15 malam. Langkah kaki Yifan melambat, namun ia masih membawa dirinya untuk berjalan semakin mendekat kearah sepasang manusia yang kini tengah berciuman panas didepan pintu berlabel 'Room 1215' itu.

"Permisi" Yifan tak berniat mengganggu. Namun sapaannya membuat kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Kau, yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan kamar?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang Yifan yakin betul bernama Leo. Yifan masih ingat dengan wajahnya yang sama persis dengan yang didalam foto.

"Ya. Bisakah saya masuk sekarang?" Yifan masih menunggu izin dari sipemilik kamar. Ia fikir, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau didalam akan ada semacam adegan-adegan remaja lain yang hanya akan membuatnya menjadi seorang pengganggu jika dia masuk begitu saja.

"Masuklah. Tapi tolong jangan buat keributan, temanku sedang tidur.."

'Teman..?'

Yifan mengangguk sekali kemudian masuk. Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah dua buah figura yang tadi siang ia temukan tidak lagi berada ditempat yang sama. Dan hal kedua yang ia lihat adalah, Yixing tengah tertidur dengan sebuah selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya.

Sebelah tangan Yixing yang keluar dari balik selimut tampak memegang sesuatu. Seperti sebuah kotak, entah kotak apa itu.

Tapi tunggu..

Apa maksud Leo dengan teman?

Bukankah...

.

.

.

 **1 April 2009**

Hari-hari berikutnya, keadaan kembali seperti biasa. Yifan kembali disibukkan dengan jadwal kuliahnya. Pekerjaan sampingannya pun tak pernah luput untuk ia kerjakan. Bedanya adalah, tak ada pekerjaan tambahan lagi untuk Yifan.

Dan untuk beberapa hari belakangan ini, mau tak mau Yifan akhirnya mengaku kepada dirinya sendiri tentang satu hal, Yifan juga telah mencatat hal itu sebagai sebuah moment penting yang ia dapat selama bekerja disini.

Setidaknya Yifan pernah berbicara dengan Yixing. Meskipun untuk pertama kali, dan mungkin_

_Juga untuk terakhir kali.

Meski begitu, Yifan masih setia menjadi pengagumnya dari kejauhan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Bedanya Yixing yang dulu sering Yifan lihat dengan sekarang adalah, Yifan seringkali melihat Yixing pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh kekasihnya. Pulang entah dari mana. Dan beberapa kali juga Yifan secara tak sengaja melihat Leo membawa wanita keapartement mereka.

Yifan tidak tahu ada apa dan kenapa. Namun yang Yifan selalu ingat adalah, saat Yixing berkata 'Aku gay' kepadanya yang berarti Yixing memang benar kekasih Leo. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan Yifan selalu dibingungkan dengan bayangan disaat Leo mencium seorang gadis didepan kamarnya sendiri kemudian berkata 'Temanku sedang tidur'. Saat itu, Yixing lah yang sedang menikmati waktu tidurnya.

'Jadi Leo selingkuh?'

'Atau memang Yixing mengizinkannya?'

'Mungkin juga untuk menyembunyikan status 'Gay' mereka dari mata orang-orang..'

Kesimpulan terakhir membuat Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Mungkin benar seperti itu.

.

.

.

 **3 April 2009**

Sebagian lantai koridor telah basah. Yifan masih semangat dengan pekerjaannya walaupun ia belum mengambil waktu istirahat barang sedetikpun sejak tadi. Malam ini Yifan memiliki janji dengan teman-teman satu kampusnya untuk belajar bersama ditepi pantai. Dan itu membuat semangat Yifan semakin menggebu-gebu.

Bunyi sepatu dengan tempo lambat mengalihkan perhatian Yifan dari lantai yang sedari tadi ditatapnya. Dalam jarak sekitar lima meter, Yifan melihat Yixing datang entah dari mana namun dengan penampilan kusut dan wajah pucat yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi dia sendiri.

Yifan mengeryit sebentar. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan keadaan sekitar ketika Yixing datang. Tak ingin memusingkan apapun, Yifan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya saat Yixing sudah sepenuhnya memasuki kamar.

Selang beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba Yifan dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan yang berasal dari kamar 1215.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Yifan mulai menerka-nerka hal apa yang tengah terjadi dan apa pula hal yang senantiasa terasa begitu janggal sejak tadi. Dan Yifan langsung teringat satu hal. Tepat sebelum Yixing datang, Yifan melihat Leo membawa seorang gadis kekamar itu.

'Apa jangan-jangan..."

 **Brak!**

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar. Dan yang membuat gerakan Yifan benar-benar berhenti total adalah ketika ia melihat Yixing didorong hingga terduduk didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau bajingan Leo!_" Suara Yixing semakin meninggi. "_Dan kau! Kau wanita jalang! Berani-beraninya kau merebut kekasihku!" Teriak Yixing dengan mata memerah menahan amarah.

"Dengar. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi! Segeralah pergi karena aku tidak ingin merawat orang penyakitan sepertimu!"

Itu suara Leo.

Yifan melihat bagaimana emosi Yixing yang berkumpul diwajahnya saat Leo melempar sebuah kalimat kasar untuk Yixing. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, ketika dua buah kotak ikut dilempar kearah Yixing yang membuat isinya berserakan disekitar sana. Kemudian pintu nomor 1215 itu tertutup dengan kasar.

"Leo! Buka pintunya! Bajingan kau! Leo!"

Hati Yifan mencelos. Ketika ia mengetahui Yixing yang tengah sakit, tapi Leo dengan tega membuang semua obatnya.

Yifan berjalan mendekati Yixing yang kini terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Bahunya bergetar naik turun dengan tidak teratur. Namun Yifan dapat melihat bagaimana air mata jatuh dalam diam dari kedua mata Yixing yang terus menatap kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Pergi!"

Yifan terdiam.

"Siapapun kau! Tolong pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Jerit Yixing kemudian tanpa bisa ditahan, Yixing mulai menangis terisak-isak disana.

Dan Yifan hanya bisa diam disebelahnya. Menatap obat-obat yang bertaburan disekitar Yixing. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya kasihan adalah, ketika pemilik isakan dan bahu bergetar itu tampak berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Yifan ingin memeluknya. Tapi suatu batasan yang tak terlihat membuatnya menahan keinginan itu.

.

.

.

Koridor yang begitu sunyi membuat tempat itu terasa seperti sebuah lorong yang mencekam. Gesekan dua pasang sepatu terus terdengar di tempat sunyi itu. Bersahut-sahutan dengan tempo yang sangat lambat.

Yixing tahu kalau pemuda tadi, pemuda yang berusaha membantunya ketika insiden yang tak pernah Yixing bayangkan akan terjadi itu terus mengikuti langkahnya. Tidakkah dia dengar kalau Yixing tak memiliki keinginan untuk ditemani siapapun?

Disaat-saat seperti ini Yixing benar-benar benci ketika ada orang yang menatapnya seolah-olah dirinya adalah manusia cacat yang paling patut untuk dikasihani.

Iya, memang, Yixing memang cacat. Karena penyakit sialan ini telah merenggut kesempurnaan hidupnya. Bahkan Leo, kekasih yang begitu ia harapkan malah membuangnya karena alasan ini!

Langkah Yifan berhenti. Ia berdiri dengan gugup ketika dilihatnya lelaki yang sedari tadi berjalan sekitar lima meter didepannya juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Yixing menoleh kearah Yifan. Dan dengan tatapan datar dan wajah pucatnya, Yixing bergumam. "Berhentilah mengikutiku.."

Yifan terkesiap. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya membalas tatapan datar bercampur putus asa dari mata Yixing saat itu. Yifan tahu lelaki didepan nya mungkin merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya, juga sikap sok perhatiannya. Tapi sungguh, Yifan benar-benar khawatir-bukan dibuat-buat- ketika melihat keadaan Yixing. Yifan sudah mengetahui satu kenyataan itu, kenyataan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja lalu membiarkan Yixing pergi sesuka hatinya.

Yixing sedang sakit. Itu terlalu jelas.

Dan dia baru putus dari pacarnya. Setelah menangis hebat walau cuma sebentar, lalu Yixing pergi dan siapapun yang berada di posisi Yifan saat ini akan berfikiran sama dengannya. Yixing pasti sedang kacau dan tidak akan aman jika tidak diawasi siapapun.

Yifan masih menatap Yixing dan ia melihat pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. Terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi kepadanya. Namun tidak jadi, karena pemuda itu malah mengambil langkah biasa kemudian berbelok kearah lain, kearah yang membuat Yifan tak lagi dapat melihatnya.

Bunyi lift terdengar. Yifan, dengan niat nya yang tak terbantahkan segela berlari menghampiri lift. Menunggu dan melihat, dimana lift itu akan berhenti. Beberapa detik setelahnya, yifan tampak terkejut. Mulai menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Jangan sampai.." Gumam Yifan didalam gerakan tergesanya kemudian jemari panjangnya mulai memencet tombol lift yang sama dengan tidak sabaran. Masih terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya saat dirinya melihat, dilantai berapa lift berhenti tadi.

Lantai 22.

Yixing menuju ke bangunan tertinggi apartement.

Dan ketika Yifan memasuki lift, yifan tanpa ragu memencet angka yang sama.

Lantai 22.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai dilantai 22. Yifan masih diharuskan untuk menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai atap. Kenapa ia langsung kesana? Jawabannya adalah instingnya yang menyuruhnya.

Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, yifan membungkuk dan menyentuh kedua lututnya tepat di anak tangga ketujuh sebelum semua tangga-tangga itu berakhir. Yifan fikir ia sudah cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu saat menunggu lift turun dari lantai 22 ke lantai 12 tadi, kemudian naik kembali kelantai yang sama. Makanya sekarang ia lebih memilih untuk berlari agar cepat mencapai atap bangunan.

Dan sebuah pintu yang yifan tahu menjadi penghubung lantai 22 dengan atap tampak terbuka sedikit. Membuat Yifan mau tak mau ikut merasakan dugaannya akan segera dibenarkan sebentar lagi.

'Jangan. Jangan. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu, Yixing!' Yifan ingin meneriaki nama yang sudah terlalu banyak ia sebutkan didalam hati itu ketika langkahnya berhenti lagi.

Tepat disaat ia mendekati pintu dan hendak membukanya, seseorang telah lebih dulu menariknya.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah. Kedua mata itu kembali bertemu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Yifan masih terengah-engah namun ia berusaha untuk kembali menormalkan deru nafasnya. Sementara pemuda yang berdiri diam didepannya, hanya balik menatapnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Yifan terkesiap. "Aku_Aku_"

Yixing menghela nafas. Raut wajahnya mulai melembut, tidak sedatar dan sedingin tadi. "Soal yang tadi, aku minta maaf.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu aku telah bertindak kasar padamu." Ujar Yixing lebih jelas lagi.

Yifan mengangguk kemudian tanpa bisa menghilangkan raut kekhawatiran diwajahnya. Yifan malah melempar sebuah pertanyaan lain untuk Yixing. "Dan kau? Untuk apa kau kesini? Aku_Bukannya aku ikut campur urusanmu Yixing-si, tapi kau tahu? benar-benar tidak baik jika kau membuat pilihan semacam ini. Masih banyak cara yang bisa kau lakukan agar_"

Perkataan panjang lebar Yifan tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Yixing. Setelahnya, pemuda yang lebih tinggi itupun mulai menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Merasa sudah terlalu banyak bicara kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Yixing bertanya lagi.

"Ya?" Yifan masih dibungungkan dengan tawa tiba-tiba Yixing barusan. Namun sesaat kemudian setelah menyadari sesuatu, Yifan langsung terbayang akan komunikasi pertama mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Yifan yakin sekarang, kalau Yixing sama sekali tak mengingat percakapan kecil itu.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Yifan, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia mengungkit kembali pertemuan mereka hari itu? Tapi, tidakkah Yixing akan diingatkan kembali dengan kekasihnya yang baru saja memutuskannya jika ia berbicara?

"Tidak penting kau mengetahui namaku dari mana. Tapi aku sering melihatmu."

Yifan merasakan suatu kehangatan ketika Yixing hanya berkata kalau dirinya sering melihat Yifan.

"_Kau pasti berfikir aku akan bunuh diri. Iya kan?"

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Yixing seolah bertanya 'Memangnya tidak?'

Yixing masih tersenyum namun beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman itu perlahan menghilang. "Aku tidak mungkin sebodoh itu_" Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tampak begitu frustasi namun tegar disaat yang bersamaan.

Perlahan Yifan merasa kalau kekhawatirannya mulai hilang mendengar penuturan Yixing. Dan ketika kedua mata Yixing kembali menatapnya dalam-dalam, kemudian pemuda itu mulai berbalik dari hadapan Yifan. Dan Yifan menyusulnya. Merasakan begitu kental ajakan tak tersirat dari mata itu. Terbukti karena Yixing tak menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Yixing bilang dia menyukai suasana atap yang hening ketika dia sedang sedih.

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi orange ketika kedua insan yang baru saling mengenal itu masih terduduk disana. Diatap apartement.

Yifan, entah kenapa masih merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar lebih kepada simpati ketika dirinya menatap Yixing yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Pemuda manis itu tengah menatap langit dengan mata lelahnya.

Setelah mendengar betapa banyak kejadian yang harus dilalui Yixing hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan cintanya, namun berakhir begitu menyakitkan seperti sekarang ini. Membuat Yifan mau tak mau harus menahan sekuat tenaga gejolak didalam dirinya yang terus berteriak untuk menyuruhnya segera memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

Yixing sebatang kara disini.

Satu kenyataan yang begitu memukul dihati Yifan.

Namun yang membuat Yifan semakin merasa kasihan luar biasa adalah ketika mengetahui Yixing bukan sebatang kara karena sudah tidak memiliki kedua orang tua lagi. Namun dia dicampakkan dari silsilah keluarganya. Dan yang paling miris adalah ketika Yifan tahu, Yixing merelakan kasih sayang sebuah keluarga itu hilang ketika dirinya lebih memilih cinta terlarangnya.

Cintanya untuk Leo.

Hanya karena pemuda sialan itu, Yixing kabur kemudian memilih tinggal di Korea asalkan bisa bersama pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Benar-benar menyedihkan bukan?"

"..." Yifan hanya menatap Yixing tanpa menjawab apapun. Seolah-olah didalam diamnya Yifan terus meneriaki betapa ia ingin berbagi kesedihan itu dengan Yixing.

Yixing tertawa miris. Ia kemudian bergumam lagi. "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbagi kepada siapa. Tidak ada orang lain yang aku miliki didunia ini selain_

_Leo?" Yixing tertawa hambar diujung kalimatnya. Mencoba bersikap tenang ketika bibirnya kembali melafalkan nama itu. "Dan karena ada kau_" Yixing memberi jeda. Ia menoleh kan kepalanya kearah Yifan. Mulai membalas tatapan pemuda yang sama sekali tak melepas mata untuk dirinya sedari tadi. Yixing tahu itu. "_Aku fikir tidak ada salahnya bercerita." Yixing melanjutkan. "Setelah ini kau boleh melupakan semua ceritaku, dan jangan pernah jadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk kau mengasihaniku.." Yixing kemudian melepas tatapannya terhadap Yifan. Mulai menunduk.

Setelah hening terlewati dalam beberapa detik. Yixing kembali bergumam. "Kau mungkin sangat bosan mendengar ceritaku yang tidak akan ada habisnya ini. Tapi terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan. Dan maaf, aku telah menyita banyak waktumu.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan sedikitpun Yixing-si.." Yifan akhirnya bersuara.

Yixing tersenyum kemudian. "Panggil aku Yixing.." Katanya.

Yifan mengangguk. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Yixing-kali ini tanpa rasa ragu dan takut- untuk ia genggam.

Yixing terkejut pada awalnya. Namun ia berhasil menyembunyikan itu dan membiarkan Yifan kembali mengutarakan apa yang hendak pemuda itu katakan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengasihanimu. Tapi bolehkan_" Yifan mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap mata Yixing sembari mengeratkan genggaman jari jemari mereka. "_Aku menawarkan tangan ini untuk membantumu disetiap kali kau memiliki masalah?"

Yixing terpana dengan perkataan Yifan. Ia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang perlahan mulai memasuki relung hatinya ketika mendengar kalimat sederhana itu keluar dari bibir Yifan. Bibir yang ia ketahui sangat irit bicara sejak percakapan awal mereka.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti tempat yang perlahan mulai gelap dan dingin itu. Hamparan kota Seoul yang luas adalah satu-satunya pencahayaan yang senantiasa membias disekeliling mereka. Membuat Yixing masih bisa menatap wajah serius pemuda yang kini hanya berada pada jarak beberapa centi disebelahnya.

Hati Yixing menghangat. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia membutuhkan suatu hal yang bisa mengembalikan pertahanan dirinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping setiap kali dirinya mengingat betapa menyedihkan kisah cintanya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang.

Dan sekarang, hanya ada Yifan didekatnya.

Seolah kesadaran keduanya telah menghilang. Yixing memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan wajah tampan itu perlahan semakin mendekat kearahnya. Yifan menatapnya dengan intens.

'Tidak.' Yixing menolak dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja mulai mendera kepalanya. Kedua matanya terpejam namun keningnya ikut mengeryit.

'Jangan sekarang!' Yixing memohon didalam hatinya. Dia harus jujur kepada hati dan perasaannya sendiri. Yixing adalah pria dewasa yang memiliki hasrat untuk dilindungi dan begitu butuh perhatian, terlebih disaat-saat seperti ini.

Dia tahu Yifan semakin dekat karena Yixing dapat merasakan nafas pemuda itu.

'Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali..' Yixing sebenarnya sudah siap akan hal apapun yang akan segera terjadi namun_

"Astaga, Xing! Kau mimisan!" Yifan menghentikan gerakannya tiba-tiba. Membuat Yixing mau tak mau membuka kedua matanya yang terasa mulai memberat disetiap detiknya.

"Xing!" Yifan reflek menyeka darah yang terus keluar secara perlahan dari hidung Yixing. Menyekanya dengan panik ketika darah segar itu terus berjalan hampir melewati belahan bibir Yixing.

"Fan, aku_Akh!_" Tiba-tiba Yixing menjerit. Memegang kepalanya yang terasa seperti dihantam bongkahan batu yang sangat besar. Amat sangat sakit.

Dalam rasa kalut yang luar biasa. Yifan memeluk tubuh lemah Yixing erat-erat. Membiarkan darah segar itu mengotori baju kerjanya. Dalam rasa paniknya ia terus bergumam. "Kita akan kerumah sakit! Xing, tahan sebentar! Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit!" Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan disekitar dahi Yifan ketika ia dengan rasa khawatir yang memuncak mulai menyuruh Yixing naik kepunggungnya.

Yixing sangat ingin menurut. Namun segala pergerakan yang ia lakukan malah menambah volume rasa sakit disekitar kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Membuat Yifan harus membantu Yixing untuk segera menaiki punggungnya.

Yixing sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Tepat ketika pemuda berlesung pipi itu naik kepunggung Yifan, mengeluhkan rasa sakit dikepalanya sekali, setelah itu hening. Membuat Yifan merasakan panik setengah mati.

.

.

.

Jarum jam terus berdetak seolah-olah memberikan Yifan peringatan kalau ia sudah terlalu lama disini. Terlalu lama dalam artian, tidak melakukan apapun. Yifan hanya berdiam diri setelah menyatakan permohonan izin libur kerja kepada atasannya. Dan hal lainnya adalah, dia belum mandi, belum makan, minum, bahkan mencuci mukanya saja belum dia lakukan.

Dia hanya terduduk dalam diam sembari menatap seorang lelaki yang kini tengah berbaring dengan selang infus yang menancap dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Itu Yixing. Dan mereka sedang berada dirumah sakit.

Ingin menangis rasanya ketika Yifan mengetahui penyakit apa yang tengah diderita Yixing.

 **Kanker otak stadium 4.**

Tidak ada kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada ini. Selama Yifan hidup, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa 'sesakit' ini ketika mengetahui suatu hal. Dan jika ditelaah lebih dalam lagi, sebenarnya ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Namun apa daya, Yifan sudah terlanjur menaruh hati kepada Yixing dan itu benar-benar membuatnya berada diposisi tersulit untuk sekarang.

Tidak bisakah pemuda rapuh ini membagi rasa sakit itu kepadanya?

Pasti rasanya sakit sekali ketika dia harus menanggungnya seorang diri. Apalagi ketika mengingat betapa menyedihkan hidupnya sekarang. Setelah dicampakkan begitu saja oleh orang yang dia cintai, sekarang dia harus melawan penyakit mematikan ini seorang diri. Bagaimana jika hari itu Yifan tak memergoki pertengkaran mereka?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Yixing?

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Yifan tak ingin Yixing merasakan kesedihan lain lagi, terlebih tentang mantan pacarnya yang brengsek itu.

Cukup berbagi rasa sakit itu dengan Yifan. Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

 **10 April 2009**

Pagi itu, Yixing siuman dari pingsannya setelah sekitar 7 hari berbaring tak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit. Hal pertama yang ia ingin lihat saat terbangun adalah_

"Yifan?" Suara serak itu berujar lirih. Merasakan penat yang teramat sangat disekujur tubuhnya.

Yifan belum terlihat ada disana. Dan ketika Yixing perlahan mendudukkan tubuhnya, dia merasakan sakit itu lagi. Tepat dibagian kepalanya.

Mendesis sembari menahan sakit, Yixing tetap mengedarkan tatapannya keseluruh penjuru kamar hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Yifan. Tapi tak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada dirinya dan selebihnya ruangan kosong yang dipenuhi bunyi samar dari alat monitor rumah sakit.

Dan ketika Yixing mencoba untuk lebih menajamkan pendengarannya lagi, dia mendengar sesuatu...

.

.

.

 **4-5 April 2009**

Saat itu, tepat sekitar pukul 05:00 dini hari, setelah malamnya Yifan membawa Yixing kerumah sakit, pemuda itu pulang sebentar kekontrakannya. Dia bukannya ingin bersiap untuk segera pergi kuliah, melainkan hanya mengambil sebuah kertas dan alat tulis kemudian membubuhkan beberapa kalimat didalamnya. Yifan membuat surat izin dirinya karena tidak bisa masuk hari itu. Tidak, dia tidak akan bisa benar-benar berkonsentrasi dengan kuliahnya ketika bayang-bayang Yixing yang kesakitan terus terngiang diotaknya.

Setelah mengantarkan surat izin kekamar Chanyeol, teman satu kontrakannya, Yifan kembali melesat pergi untuk kemudian menuju keapartement tempat dia bekerja. Hendak mengambil cuti sehari lagi.

Namun waktu seolah tak ingin bersahabat dengannya. Karena dihari berikutnya, Yifan masih mendengar kabar dari dokter kalau keadaan Yixing belum membaik sama sekali. Membuat Yifan mau tak mau harus menyesuaikan kondisi perkuliahan serta pekerjaannya disela-sela waktunya untuk menjenguk Yixing.

Karena memang tidak ada siapapun yang dimiliki Yixing saat ini, kecuali dirinya.

Dan hari itu juga, ketika dirinya berada dirumah sakit, bahkan sebelum dirinya sempat melihat keadaan Yixing, seorang dokter memanggilnya. Mengajak keruangannya hanya untuk menambah beban dikepalanya.

"Aku tahu 100 juta adalah jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus segera mendapatkan uangnya jika kau ingin temanmu cepat dioperasi, karena penyakitnya semakin parah.."

Kenyataan pahit lain yang harus kembali Yifan terima. Membuat Yifan merenung beberapa saat dibangku tunggu rumah sakit.

Setelah mengetahui hal itu, meski melalui banyak pertimbangan yang sulit, akhirnya Yifan memilih untuk mati-matian memperjuangkan biaya pengobatan Yixing yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit itu. Walau sebenarnya, untuk membayangkannya saja membuat Yifan merasakan kalau itu terlalu mustahil untuk ia dapatkan dalam waktu dekat.

Namun tekad didalam dirinya sudah terlalu mantap. Karena suatu alasan_

_Ya, dia menyukai pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

 **6 April 2009**

Yixing masih belum sadarkan diri. Yifan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk datang ketempat penggadaian barang yang terletak tidak jauh dari kontrakannya.

"Terima kasih.." Kedua lelaki itu berjabat tangan. Yifan salah satunya.

Yifan menatap beberapa lembar uang ditangannya. Menghela nafas dan mencoba tersenyum untuk sekedar menguatkan hatinya yang tanpa bisa ditahan memang terasa sedikit putus asa. "12 juta, tidak buruk.."

Selanjutnya, Yifan mulai melangkahkan kaki dari tempat itu. Menyempatkan diri sekedar melihat motor kesayangannya untuk terakhir kali.

.

.

.

 **7 April 2009**

Yixing belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia akan segera sadar hari itu. Membuat Yifan terus dan terus berusaha meyakinkan hatinya kalau Yixing akan baik-baik saja. Benar. Yixing akan baik-baik saja setelah Yifan mendapatkan semua uangnya kemudian dia akan mengajukan kepada dokter kalau Yixing harus segera dioperasi.

Tepat hari itu juga, Yifan memberanikan diri untuk menelfon ibunya. Tentu saja, ia sudah menduga jawaban seperti apa yang akan dia dapat dari sang ibu..

" _Dengar nak. Ibu bukan tidak simpati dengan keadaan temanmu.. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau keadaan keluarga kita tidak memungkinkan untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu."_

"Tapi bu_" Yifan mendesah frustasi. Merasa tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun, tekad kuat itu mendorong Yifan untuk berbicara juga pada akhirnya. "_Tanah yang ibu berikan atas namaku, jual saja bu.."

" _Jangan gila Yifan. Itu untuk masa depanmu.. Ibu mohon jangan bertindak sebodoh ini."_ Ibu Yifan menegaskan nada suaranya.

"Bu, please.. Aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang paling pintar dikampus. Membanggakan ibu. Dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak setelah aku sukses dan uang tanah itu akan segera kugantikan." Yifan merengek putus asa. Membuat Ibunya diseberang telfon terdiam. sadar tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan putra semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

 **8 April 2009**

Hari berikutnya, Yifan menerima paket dari China. Itu adalah sejumlah uang dan beberapa vitamin yang dikirimkan langsung dari rumahnya. Yifan rasanya ingin menangis saat melihat uang dan sebuah surat kecil yang Yifan yakin ditulis sendiri oleh tangan ibunya. Surat itu berbunyi_

' _Nak, ibu benar-benar menyayangimu. Meskipun ibu memiliki keraguan ketika memberikan uang ini. Tapi setelah ibu sadar akan satu hal, ibu lebih meyayangimu lebih dari apapun yang ibu miliki didunia ini. Ibu merindukanmu anakku. Pakai saja uang ini dan segera sembuhkan temanmu. Tetap belajar dengan rajin dan jangan pernah sekalipun berfikir jauh untuk menggantikan apapun yang telah kau minta dari ibu. Kau anakku, setelah kau sukses, tidak ada yang tidak akan bisa kau berikan kepada ibu nanti. Ibu yakin kau anak yang baik dan ibu menyayangimu. Sangat. Jangan sedih lagi, jangan membuat hati seorang ibu khawatir disini._

 _Ibu menyayangimu..'_

Siang itu Yifan menangis sendirian dikamar kontrakannya. Dia terharu dan merasa terlampau beruntung memiliki ibu seperti ibunya sekarang. Tak ada duanya. Dia hanya menyesalkan satu hal, 15 juta, hasil penjualan tanah keluarganya bukanlah nominal yang Yifan butuhkan saat ini. Dia hanya mencoba meyakinkan ibunya saat itu. Berkata kalau seolah-olah dirinya hanya membutuhkan jumlah uang sebanyak itu kemudian semuanya beres.

Tidak. Bahkan itu terlalu jauh untuk kata 'mendekati'.

'Bu, aku butuh lebih bu~..' Yifan bergumam dengan begitu lirih. Hendak meminta tolong tapi tidak tahu harus memintanya kepada siapa lagi.

Yifan hanya merasa lelah. Karena 'hati'nya yang masih terbaring dirumah sakit benar-benar membuatnya seakan mati rasa. Tiap detik yang ia lalui, hanya wajah Yixing yang selalu memenuhi isi fikirannya. Wajah yang membuatnya terus berharap akan datangnya keajaiban.

'Tuhan, sembuhkan dia..' Lirih Yifan didalam hati.

Malam itu. Dia mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu 'lagi' untuk menambah jumlah uangnya yang sudah terkumpul sekitar 31 juta. 4 juta dari hasil tabungannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **9 April 2009**

Esoknya. Dihari keenam. Yifan kembali kerumah sakit. Jadwal kuliahnya sudah selesai dan tentu saja tujuannya pertama kali adalah tempat berbau obat-obatan ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Yifan bertanya tidak sabar karena ketika dirinya masuk. Ia mendapati sekitar empat orang dokter berdiri mengelilingi ranjang Yixing.

"Ah, kebetulan kau ada disini. Yixing barusan mengalami kejang-kejang dan pendarahan ditelinganya. Saya fikir, keadaannya belum menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan_"

Yifan terbelalak. Tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dokter itu menepuk pundak Yifan. "_Sepertinya, pasien harus segera dioperasi. Karena jika dibiarkan begitu saja.. Saya yakin ini tidak akan lama lagi.." Gumam sang dokter dengan nada menyesal.

Yifan bungkam. Merasakan nama Yixing yang seketika memenuhi kepalanya. Tanpa henti.

.

.

.

Tepat saat pukul 11:45 malam, Yifan kembali keapartement tempatnya bekerja setelah dirinya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sekitar jam 9 malam lalu pulang sebentar mengambil beberapa pakaiannya. Ia akan menginap malam ini dirumah sakit.

Yifan berdiri didepan pintu kamar bernomor 1215. Dengan perasaan ragu yang kental, Yifan mengetuk pintu itu. Pintu yang menjadi saksi bisu tentang pertengkaran Yixing dan mantan kekasihnya tepat enam hari yang lalu. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada Leo, sekaligus meminta bantuan kepada lelaki itu. Setidaknya, jikapun Leo tiba-tiba merasa kasihan dan berbalik menginginkan Yixing kembali, Yifan rela.

Merasa tidak ada respon. Yifan kembali mengetuknya dan berencana menunggui pemuda itu jika saja dia sedang berada diluar. Namun saat salah satu teman kerjanya yang melintas disana menanyai apa yang tengah Yifan lakukan, Yifan malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya balik. Membuat Yifan akhirnya mendapatkan jawabannya.

'Penghuninya sudah pindah sekitar empat hari yang lalu Fan..'

.

.

.

 **10 April 2009**

Yifan datang kerumah sakit dengan wajah kusut pagi itu. Menggenggam sebuah amplop ditangannya kuat-kuat. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 08:00 ketika Yifan mulai membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit.

Melihat keadaan Yixing dari kejauhan membuatnya merasakan rasa ngilu yang luar biasa didalam hatinya. Yifan menutup pintu kemudian mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang Yixing. Meraih jemari kurus Yixing tanpa bisa ia tahan kemudian meletakkan dipipinya. Menatap wajah pucat itu dalam-dalam dan membiarkan air mata turun dari kedua matanya, ikut membasahi lengan Yixing.

Yifan menangis dalam diam.

Tak sanggup melihat keadaan Yixing.

.

.

.

"Tapi dok, aku hanya memiliki uang 35 juta." Lirih Yifan. Tak lupa menyelipkan nada permohonan disana.

Dokter yang menangani Yixing itu menghela nafas. Memperbaiki letak kaca matanya sebentar kemudian menumpukan kedua tangannya dimeja. Menatap Yifan penuh simpati. "Maaf sekali nak Yifan. Seandainya saja rumah sakit ini milikku.."

Yifan tahu kalau dokter didepannya sungguh baik hati. Namun ia juga tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya begitu saja. Hanya dengan jawaban itu, Yifan bisa mengerti kalau dokter dihadapannya telah memilih kalimat yang paling sederhana sebagai bentuk penolakan untuknya.

.

.

.

Yifan berjalan pelan menyamai langkahnya dengan dokter yang baru saja berbicara dengannya. Setelah keduanya sampai dikamar baru Yixing-Yixing baru saja dipindahkan kekamar khusus-, dokter itu menyentuh pundak Yifan. Memberi pemuda tinggi itu kekuatan.

"Dengar nak. Saya tahu kalau uang 100 juta itu tidak lah sedikit.. Kau benar-benar sudah memperjuangkannya.. Aku akan menunggumu beberapa hari lagi hingga kau dapat melengkapi sisanya.." Ujar dokter paruh baya itu lembut. Penuh perhatian.

Yifan tampak gelisah. Ia segera mencekal lengan dokter tersebut ketika lelaki paruh baya itu hendak pergi dari sana.

"Tapi dok_"

"Ya?"

"Tidak bisakah aku membayar uang 35 juta ini sebagai uang muka?.. Segera lakukan operasinya dok. Aku berjanji akan membayar sisanya. Secepat mungkin.." Yifan berkata, setengah putus asa.

Dokter itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak nak, tercatat kau harus membayar uang mukanya minimal setengah. Baru kami akan melakukan operasinya.."

Yifan menunduk kemudian perlahan melepaskan cekalannya dari pergelangan tangan sang dokter. Menyadari itu, sang dokter pun memberikan beberapa tepukan lembut kebahu Yifan. Kemudian barulah benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Yifan didepan pintu kamar Yixing. Tertinggal dengan kaki terpaku seolah tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melangkah.

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Yifan sudah lebih dulu menyimpan amplop berisikan uang yang berhasil ia kumpulkan serta kertas yang berisikan nominal uang yang harus ia cari dalam waktu dekat ini kedalam saku jaketnya. Mengesampingkan perasaan resahnya, Yifan mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin ketika ia mulai melangkah kedalam ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih itu. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tengah berkecamuk.

Kemana lagi ia harus mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlalu sulit untuk Yifan cari jawabannya.

Ketika Yifan sudah hampir mencapai sisi ranjang. Kedua mata Yixing terbuka perlahan. Membuat Yifan mau tak mau terkejut, namun diiringi dengan perasaan bahagia. Melupakan sejenak rasa resah yang baru saja hinggap dihatinya. Yifan menghampiri Yixing.

Berkali-kali memanjatkan rasa syukurnya kepada Tuhan karena telah menyadarkan Yixing dari tidur panjangnya. 7 hari bukan waktu yang singkat tentu saja.

"Yixing, syukurlah kau sudah sadar.." Yifan tak bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagia dari suaranya.

Kedua bola mata sayu itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, namun kedua retinanya hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Membuat Yifan segera memperbaiki sikapnya yang kelewat semangat ketika mengetahui Yixing telah benar-benar sadar.

Oh Tuhan. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi!

Yifan bahagia bukan main saat itu.

Yifan meraih tangan Yixing kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Menciumnya sayang, tanpa bisa ia tahan. Kemudian berkata senang. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu."

Yifan hendak berbalik. Namun seketika pergerakannya berhenti ketika menyadari Yixing malah mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Yifan menoleh dan mendapati Yixing tengah menatapnya. Dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan sayu.

"Pulang."

Yifan mengeryit. Mendekat kearah Yixing lagi untuk sekedar memastikan apa yang anak itu katakan. Karena suaranya tidak begitu jelas terdengar oleh Yifan. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang, Fan.." Yixing mengulangi, lengkap dengan suara serak dan paraunya.

Yifan terkesiap. Begitu kaget dengan perkataan Yixing. "Tidak Xing. Kau masih sakit_"

"Fan! Kumohon~"

"Tapi Xing_"

"Kemanapun. Bawa aku pulang, Fan. Kemanapun kau membawaku."

Dan kedua mata Yixing yang tampak berkaca-kaca segera meruntuhkan pertahanan Yifan. Membungkam mulutnya agar berhenti untuk bersuara lagi.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Didalam sebuah taksi.

Didalam perjalanan pulang mereka, Yifan yang masih terlihat panik terlihat berkali-kali mencoba mendesak Yixing untuk satu pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya, mengapa Yixing mengambil tindakan bodoh ini? Demi Tuhan dia baru pulih dan mengapa satu-satunya hal yang Yixing inginkan ketika dia sadar hanya 'pulang'?

Dan tepat saat itu pula, jawaban yang diberikan Yixing kembali membekukan mulutnya.

"Kemana kau akan mencari uang sebanyak itu?! Aku tahu kau hanya pekerja biasa dan kau tak mungkin memiliki 100 juta! Sudahlah Fan, diobati seperti apapun, kanker ini tetap akan membunuhku.."

Yifan yakin kalau Yixing sudah sadar bahkan sebelum dirinya menemui Yixing dikamarnya tadi. Dan percakapannya bersama dokter pun, pasti telah Yixing dengar.

Namun, satu kalimat yang telah diberikan Yixing malah membuatnya semakin marah. Marah kepada dirinya sendiri entah karena alasan apa. Karena benar, dia sama sekali belum mendapatkan uang itu dan kanker yang diderita Yixing,

Bukan penyakit main-main.

Tapi, tidak bolehkan Yifan berharap?

Yifan menjatuhkan air matanya diam-diam ketika keduanya tengah berada didalam taxi berwarna biru itu. Dia sebenarnya juga marah kepada Yixing yang lebih terlihat seperti putus asa akan hidupnya sendiri, namun ketika lelaki itu memintanya sebuah pelukan, Yifan memberikannya.

Membiarkan Yixing bergelung nyaman dikukungan lengan besarnya. Memberikan pemuda yang kian kurus itu pelukan yang sebaik-baiknya. Yifan mencium kepala Yixing diantara perasaannya yang tak tergambarkan. Mengatakan dengan tersirat betapa ia menginginkan Yixing untuk tetap berjuang melawan sakitnya, tetap hidup dan Yifan akan selalu ada disampingnya.

Sementara Yixing, pemuda rapuh itu mulai memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Memeluk Yifan dengan posesif seolah lelaki itu adalah hidupnya. Tempat satu-satunya ia bergantung. Karena benar, tidak ada siapapun lagi yang ia miliki didunia ini kecuali Yifan.

Pemuda yang baru mengenalnya dan juga telah memperjuangkan hidupnya mati-matian.

Pemuda yang entah kenapa, hadir begitu saja didalam hidupnya. Tepat disaat keadaannya berada tepat dititik terburuk.

Yixing tersenyum lembut bersamaan dengan air mata yang meleleh dari kedua sudut matanya. Karena ketika dia merasakan kecupan lembut itu, hatinya sungguh menghangat dan ia seperti tersihir sehingga dirinya benar-benar tak ingin melewatkan moment sederhana ini secara cepat.

Yixing hanya ingin waktu berhenti walau hanya sebentar.

Itu saja.

.

.

.

Yifan menuntun Yixing keluar dari dalam taxi dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Untuk kedua kalinya, Yifan kembali menawarkan punggungnya untuk Yixing. Karena dia tahu, tubuh Yixing masih lemah hampir diseluruh bagian. Tertidur selama 7 hari bukanlah hal main-main.

Yixing memeluk leher Yifan erat-erat. Membiarkan dirinya tetap hanyut dengan perasaan nyaman tak terbantahkan. Yixing membiarkan dirinya terlelap walau hanya untuk beberapa saat dipunggung lebar Yifan.

Rasanya nyaman sekali. Membuat Yixing mati-matian membuang rasa sakit yang senantiasa semakin mendesak dibagian kepalanya. Hanya agar dirinya bisa menikmati rasa nyaman itu saja. Tidak ada hal lain.

Pintu kamar Yifan terbuka perlahan. Memberikan akses bagi Yifan yang tengah menggendong Yixing untuk masuk kedalamnya. Disetiap langkahnya, Yifan terus-terusan memikirkan keadaan Yixing. Bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya bisa seringan ini?

Yixing sedang sakit.

Iya, Yifan tahu itu.

Tapi, tidakkah seharusnya Yifan masih bisa merasakan beban dipunggungnya? Ini terlalu ringan untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Sebegitu kejamnya kah penyakit Yixing hingga penyakit itu juga telah berhasil menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya?

Yifan tak bisa berfikir lebih jauh lagi. Ia hanya mengesalkan seluruh keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Kesal. Amat sangat kesal.

Ranjang berukuran mini yang hanya cukup untuk menampung satu orang itu berderit pelan ketika Yifan mulai mendudukkan tubuh Yixing disana. Perlahan melepaskan kedua tangan kurus Yixing dilehernya kemudian berbalik. Berlutut dihadapan Yixing.

"Katakan jika sakit itu kembali. Kapanpun itu. Kumohon, hanya jujur kepadaku.." Yifan menyentuh kedua bagian pipi Yixing yang tampak semakin tirus.

Yixing menatap kedua mata Yifan dengan sendu. "Fan?~" Kemudian kedua belah bibir pucat itu berucap lirih.

"Hm?" Yifan hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Tidak ingin memperdengarkan suaranya yang perlahan mulai bergetar kepada Yixing.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kedua mata Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca. Didalam benaknya, pertanyaan inilah yang selalu memenuhi fikirannya. Tentang siapa Yifan itu? Kenapa ia lebih seperti malaikat yang diberikan Tuhan hanya untuk melindunginya?

Senyuman diwajah Yifan membuat Yixing tak kuasa menahan gejolak yang terus mendesak keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Yixing perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya, ikut menggenggam punggung tangan Yifan yang tengah menapak dikedua dipipinya.

"Aku? Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?"

Yixing mengangguk lemah. Berusaha menggengam kedua tangan Yifan sebagai pegangan. Karena ia merasa benar-benar akan roboh kapan saja. Kepalanya, semakin terasa berdenyut tak karuan.

"Maka sembuhlah. Dan kau akan mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya.." Yifan mencoba tersenyum kembali. berusaha terlihat kuat didepan Yixing.

"Siapapun kau. Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan untukku? Untuk seseorang yang baru kau kenal?"

"Aku mengenalmu. Sangat."

Yixing terdiam sejenak. hendak berkata kembali sebelum suara berat penuh kelembutan dari bibir Yifan menghentikannya_

"_Aku selalu mengenalmu, meski aku tahu, saat itu kau sama sekali tak melihatku." Yifan mengusap-usap pipi Yixing menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan sayang.

"_Aku terus menjadi pengagummu dari kejauhan, karena aku sadar, terlalu dekat denganmu tidak lah pantas untuk orang biasa sepertiku." Yifan terus berucap sembari menatap kedua mata Yixing dalam-dalam.

"_Aku hanya manusia biasa, Xing. Itu saja.." Jelas Yifan dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

'Dan aku menyukaimu..'

Satu kata yang belum bisa Yifan ungkapkan secara langsung hingga detik ini.

Kedua mata Yixing semakin dipenuhi oleh liquid bening yang bersiap akan luruh kapan saja. Yixing membungkuk kemudian memeluk tubuh Yifan seerat yang dia bisa. Mulai menangis dibahu Yifan. Kepalanya sakit, namun lebih sakit lagi ketika ia baru menyadari kalau ia sudah terlambat dengan perasaannya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Tuhan mengirimkan Yifan untuknya disaat-saat 'singkat' seperti ini?

Apakah dia akan tenang ketika dia 'pergi' nanti?

Yifan tahu ujian berat yang tidak tanggung-tanggung ini begitu membuat pemuda dipelukannya terpuruk. Yifan membalas pelukan Yixing dengan lembut, menyalurkan seluruh kekuatan yang dia punya untuk pemuda rapuh itu. Membisikkan kalimat 'kau akan baik-baik saja' kepada Yixing berkali-kali.

Membuat Yixing kembali menangis bahkan sampai beberapa kali terisak dibahu Yifan.

"Lelaki juga memiliki air mata. Jangan tahan tangisanmu. Menangislah sekuat yang kau bisa agar sebagian bebanmu bisa terangkat, Xing..."

Kalimat terakhir Yifan siang itu membuat Yixing akhirnya mengeluarkan seluruh rasa sakit yang ia punya melalui sebuah tangisan pilu.

Tangisan seorang laki-laki yang begitu putus asa akan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Siang terasa begitu cepat digantikan oleh malam. Sebuah kamar dengan pencahayaan yang sengaja dibuat redup itu terasa begitu sunyi meski kamar itu tidaklah kosong.

"Besok kita harus kembali kerumah sakit.."

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu Fan?"

Jeda sebentar. Ketika salah satu dari kedua anak manusia yang tengah terduduk di lantai kamar dengan sandaran dinding itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali mimisan dan aku tidak ingin melihat hal itu terjadi lagi.."

"Apa kau menyukai masakan jepang?"

"Xing!"

"Hm?"

Lagi. Yifan menghela nafasnya. Benci-namun tidak benar-benar benci- ketika mendapati Yixing yang terus-terusan memberikan respon jauh dari semua perkataannya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.." Tegas Yifan.

Namun Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tahu kalau nada tegas dari bibir Yifan adalah bentuk lain dari rasa kekhawatirkannya.

"Aku sudah terlalu nyaman disini.." Lirih Yixing sembari tersenyum. "_Aku tidak ingin kembali kerumah sakit.."

Yifan menoleh kearah pemuda yang duduk dengan posisi menekuk kedua lutut dan sebuah selimut tebal membungkus sebagian tubuh disebelahnya. Setelah menghela nafas sekali lagi ketika mengetahui betapa keras kepalanya Yixing, Yifan lantas kembali bersuara. "Naiklah keranjang. Aku tahu lantai ini dingin.."

"Kalau begitu berikan aku kehangatan." Yixing membalas ucapan Yifan sembari ikut menatap kedua mata Yifan. Tak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman lemah turut menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

Yifan terdiam. Namun diamnya sama sekali tak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang perlahan meningkat didalam sana, dibalik tulang rusuknya.

"Aku sudah nyaman disini. Ya, disini memang dingin. Tapi aku tak ingin naik keatas ranjang." Yixing membenarkan posisi selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Gerakan nya lemah tak bertenaga sama sekali.

Sadar akan keterpakuan Yifan. Yixing lantas tertawa kecil. Meski suara tawanya begitu lirih dan menyeramkan ketika didengar.

"Maaf. Aku membuatmu terkejut. Tapi serius, aku benar-benar sudah nyaman disini_" memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Yixing kemudian merebahkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa semakin memberat kepundak Yifan yang berada disampingnya. "_Disampingmu." Yixing meringis sakit setelahnya, tanpa diketahui Yifan sama sekali.

Hening terlewati beberapa saat ketika itu. Ketika Yixing sudah berhenti dari dialognya yang terdengar kian lirih.

Membuat Yifan hanya bisa menahan hatinya yang kini berdenyut sakit. Mengetahui dia sudah seperti mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaannya dari Yixing saat ini. Ya, dia sangat senang akan hal itu. Namun kenyataan tentang betapa kejam keadaan yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini kembali membuatnya bungkam. Tak mampu berkutik.

Yifan sudah menahan rasa ini sejak lama, dia ingin sekali mengatakan dengan jujur kepada Yixing tentang betapa ia menyukai pemuda itu. Terlebih ketika Yixing baru saja secara terang-terangan telah mengucapkan beberapa patah kalimat padanya, beberapa patah kalimat yang memiliki arti tersirat didalamnya. Yifan tahu itu.

Namun Yifan masih menahannya. Merasakan moment yang belum benar-benar pas untuk ia mengungkapkan itu sekarang.

Merasakan tak ada pergerakan apapun dari pemuda yang tengah merebahkan kepala dibahunya. Yifan lantas bersuara. "Xing?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang berhasil membuat Yifan panik detik itu juga. Ia menunduk mencoba menangkap wajah Yixing kedalam jarak pandangnya. "Yixing?"

"Heum?" Yixing sedikit mendongak.

"Kau melamun?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Karena ketika Yifan menyadari bagaimana dekatnya posisi mereka saat ini, membuatnya seakan tak membutuhkan jawaban apapun lagi. Yixing yang diam, malah membuat kedua mata itu hanya saling berbicara lewat tatapan.

Tak lama dengan hanya saling menatap mata. Kedua pupil Yifan yang sedikit bergerak-gerak disana terus mengamati seluruh wajah Yixing. Betapa ia menyukai wajah manis itu. Meskipun sekarang keadaannya tidaklah tampak seperti dulu lagi. Hingga terakhir, tatapan kedua mata Yifan akhirnya jatuh tepat di kedua belah bibir Yixing.

Yixing mengetahui arah pandang Yifan. Dia tahu ada suatu hasrat yang tak kasat mata kini terpancar dari kedua bola mata Yifan. Karena jujur saja, Yixing pun merasakan hal yang sama. Deru nafas mereka semakin beradu. Membaur dengan hangat ketika seolah terhipnotis dan bagai magnet, kepala Yifan dan Yixing perlahan semakin dekat, dan terus mendekat.

Yixing menutup kedua matanya. Yifan pun melakukan hal yang sama ketika kedua bibir itu akhirnya benar-benar bersatu melalui sebuah tekanan lembut. Yifan mengecup bibir dingin itu dengan hati-hati. Melepasnya dan memberikan jarak tak berarti sejenak, kemudian menempelkan kembali bibirnya kebibir Yixing. Dan tanpa diperintah, sebelah tangan Yifan perlahan naik kemudian menyentuh rahang Yixing dan mengelusnya penuh rasa sayang.

Keduanya berciuman ditengah temaramnya lampu kamar malam itu. Hanya ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu yang sarat akan cinta didalamnya.

Begitu terhanyut akan perasaan masing-masing yang bahkan belum mereka jelaskan satu sama lain bagaimana keberadaannya. Namun, hanya melalui sentuhan bibir yang begitu lembut dan teratur itu lah akhirnya Yixing tahu, kalau Yifan benar-benar menyukainya dan dia, juga merasakan hal yang sama untuk Yifan.

Yifan fikir malam itu akan menjadi awal baru bagi kehidupannya. Karena ketika seluruh kecupan-kecupan yang ia ciptakan selalu Yixing balas dengan senada, membuat Yifan merasakan kalau didetik itulah segala harapannya akan segera terwujud, dan dia memilih ini sebagai moment yang tepat untuk ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Yifan memberi jarak, masih dengan bibir yang masih bersentuhan sama lain. Seolah tak rela bibir itu terpisah barang seinci pun.

Dan dengan nafas keduanya yang masih terengah-engah Yifan bergumam pelan. "Xing, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Segera, kedua mata Yixing yang semula menutup langsung terbuka dan langsung menatap mata Yifan yang berkilat senang ketika melihat kearahnya. Kepalanya ikut berkedut nyeri ketika ia membuka mata.

"Yixing. Aku_Aku menyu_"

Perkataan Yifan terhenti ketika bibirnya kembali mendapati ciuman mendadak dari bibir Yixing. Yixing bergerak diatas bibir Yifan untuk beberapa detik. Membuat Yifan hanya terdiam tak sempat membalas apapun. Terlalu terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Yixing.

Dalam rasa putus asa yang perlahan kembali merasuk kehatinya, Yixing melepaskan ciuman penuh gairah itu. Kemudian menyatukan kening mereka dan kedua tangan Yixing mulai menyentuh kedua pipi Yifan . "Jangan katakan! Aku sudah mengetahuinya." Ia tersenyum didalam rasa perih dihatinya. Kemudian bibir Yixing kembali mendarat dibibir Yifan yang mendadak kaku.

Yixing melepasnya lagi. Kepalanya mulai diserang rasa sakit itu lagi. Sebenarnya sudah terasa sejak tadi, namun kali ini rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Membuatnya meringis sebentar. Dan itu berhasil memunculkan raut kekhawatiran dari wajah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Xing?_"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan Fan." Yixing meringis kembali. "_Tapi kurasa aku tak akan pernah siap mendengarkannya!"

Saat itu satu-satunya hal yang menjadi kesimpulan Yifan adalah tentang Yixing yang tak memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Namun perkataan Yixing selanjutnya, malah membuat Yifan tercekat dan tak kuasa menahan hatinya lagi. Terlebih, ketika bibir pucat itu berucap sembari kedua matanya mulai menjatuhkan liquid-liquid bening_

"Aku menyukaimu. Lebih dari kau menyukaiku. Aku menyayangimu, Fan~..Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Cukup ingat hal itu dan jangan pernah menjawab apapun. Sekarang dengarkan aku_" Nafas Yixing perlahan mulai terasa tidak lancar. Tersendat-sendat diantara kalimatnya. Begitu terasa tiba-tiba dan mencengangkan untuk Yifan terima.

Rasa sakit dibagian kepalapun kali ini menyerang Yixing tanpa ampun. "_Cukup ingat aku sampai kapanpun kau bernafas. Jangan pernah melupakanku setelah ini. Aku mencintaimu Fan, sungguh aku mencintaimu." Air mata terus meleleh dipipi Yixing. Berkali-kali ia meringis namun pemuda itu menahannya. "Aku_Aku_"

Dan berakhir kembali dengan ciuman yang sarat akan kepedihan mendalam didalamnya. Yifan panik. Sangat panik ketika dengan cepat otaknya menangkap segala gelagat aneh dari Yixing.

Yifan ikut menangis disela ciuman itu. Tak ingin Yixing melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi jika itu hanya akan membuat Yifan semakin tidak rela untuk 'melepasnya' nanti. Yifan terus dan terus mencium bibir Yixing walau kini ciuman itu sama sekali tak terasa lagi ketika ada hal lain yang begitu menyiksa dan terus menyiksa segala sudut fikirannya.

Sementara Yixing, didalam perjuangannya melawan rasa sakit yang siap merenggut dirinya kapan saja, tetap berusaha mengimbangi Yifan yang sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi bagaimana putus asanya ciuman itu. Yixing tahu, Yifan telah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuknya. Tapi setidaknya Yixing masih bisa bersyukur, karena sekarang, Yixing merasa begitu aman karena ia sedang berada dipelukan Yifan.

Dipelukan orang yang dicintainya.

Tepat didetik-detik terakhir.

Tubuh Yifan gemetar. Tidak siap dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi setelah ini.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Oh Tuhan jangan sekarang!

Kedua bibir Yifan ikut bergetar saking paniknya. Ia memeluk tubuh Yixing erat-erat. Bahkan ketika tempo ciuman itu semakin lambat dan melambat, Yifan masih tak kuasa manahan perasaan sedih yang luar biasa kian mendera tubuhnya. Merasa benar-benar belum siap.

Yifan melepas ciumannya dengan berurai air mata. "Xing! Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar jawabanku. Xing! Kumohon buka matamu !" Air mata terus mengalir dengan deras dari kedua kelopak mata Yifan. Mengalir tanpa henti. Merasakan lebih dalam lagi jawaban atas semua perjuangannya selama ini. Jawaban yang begitu memukulnya, tepat dihati.

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan yang Yifan dapat. Karena memang tidak ada siapapun lagi disana selain Yifan dan sebuah raga tak bernyawa dipelukannya.

Sementara Yixing, pemuda manis itu tampak tersenyum didalam 'tidur'nya.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

 **12 Juni 2015**

"Ayah!"

Lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan ayah itu menoleh kearah anak laki-lakinya yang baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Hei, anak ayah sudah pulang? Kebetulan sekali, kesini sebentar.."

Bocah mungil berumur lima tahun itu meletakkan tasnya dilantai kemudian langsung berlari menemui ayahnya yang ternyata tengah menelfon seseorang.

Duduk tanpa permisi kepangkuan ayahnya kemudian nyengir dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Seolah mengharapkan ayahnya akan mengatakan kalau hari ini dia akan dibelikan hadiah mainan baru lagi. "Apa ayah?"

"Sini, nenek ingin bicara denganmu.."

Kedua mata lucu itu seketika membulat senang. "Woa? Nenek? Aku rindu nenek!" Teriaknya girang. Kemudian segera merebut ponsel dari tangan ayahnya untuk ia letakkan ditelinga. Membuat sang ayah hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya. Lucu dan cekatan.

"Nenek!" Jeritnya bocah kecil itu senang, ketika mengetahui kalau saat ini berbicara dengan neneknya adalah hal yang jauh lebih berharga daripada hadiah-hadiah yang sering ayahnya berikan untuknya.

Pengeras suara sudah di aktifkan oleh sang ayah sebelum ponsel benar-benar direbut oleh anaknya. Jadi ia dapat sekaligus mendengar percakapan antar nenek dan cucu itu.

" _Apa kabar sayang?"_

"Baik nek. Nenek bagaimana? Kapan kesini? Yixing kangen nenek!"

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari seberang telfon. Membuat Yifan ikut merasakan ada nada kebahagiaan dari suara wanita sumber kehidupannya itu.

" _Nenek sehat sayang. Nenek akan kesana asal Yixing mau berjanji, tidak akan nakal dan selalu rajin sekolah. Dan yixing jangan terlalu sering meminta hadiah kepada ayah.."_

Yixing kecil cemberut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia nyengir lagi. "Iya nek, Yixing tidak akan meminta hadiah kepada ayah lagi. Yixing minta sama nenek saja ya.. hehe.."

" _Wu Yixing~"_

Kedua ayah dan anak itu tos sembari tertawa. Yixing yang paling besar suara tawanya ketika merasa berhasil menjahili neneknya. Dan kedua jenis tawa dengan perbedaan yang sangat kentara itu terus menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Berhenti menjahili nenekmu sendiri, Yixing.." Sebuah suara lembut lain mengalihkan tatapan Yixing kecil dan ayahnya.

"Ibu? Hehe~"

"Segera minta maaf.." Pinta wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat begitu muda oleh kecantikan wajahnya itu. Meraih Yixing dari pelukan suaminya kemudian mengusap-usap kepala anaknya sayang.

"Iya Bu.." Yixing tersenyum lucu kemudian meminta maaf kepada neneknya. Yang hanya ditanggapi perkataan gemas dari wanita diseberang telfon.

"Jangan mengajari Yixing kebiasaan burukmu, Fan!"

"Mengapa kau sensitif sekali Lay? Ada apa denganmu sayang?"

"Aku tidak tahu.."

"Masih alasan yang sama heum? Cemburu lagi?"

Lay mengangguk sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak baik cemburu dengan anak sendiri.." Yifan terlihat sangat ingin tertawa saat melihat Lay mendelik, namun lelaki itu berusaha menahannya mati-matian. Menjahili iastrinya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuknya.

"Tidak, bukan Yixing anak kita. Tapi_"

"Kau masih cemburu bahkan setelah lima tahun kita menikah?"

Perempuan cantik bernama Lay itu mengangguk lagi sembari cemberut. Membuat Yifan akhirnya meledakkan tawanya.

"Dengar sayang. Aku memang tak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertamaku. Tapi yang harus kau ketahui, sekarang aku hidup bersamamu. Bersama wanita yang juga sangat aku cintai. Sama seperti aku mencintai 'nya' dulu. Mengerti?"

Senyuman manis muncul dari kedua belah bibir Lay. Diam-diam menertawai setiap kalimat Yifan yang selalu kelewat chessy ketika suaminya itu membahas tentang 'Yixing-nya'.

Sebenarnya tak ada kecemburuan sedikitpun dari diri Lay ketika wanita cantik itu membahas soal Yixing. Lagi dan lagi. Seolah merasa candu atas itu. Candu akan rasa penasaran yang terus meningkat disetiap harinya tentang cinta 'berbeda' yang pernah suaminya alami dan ceritakan kepadanya beberapa tahun lalu.

Hanya satu alasannya, entah kenapa Lay begitu senang mengungkit kisah cinta pertama suaminya itu. Lay hanya merasa ikut terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan ketika menatap cahaya dikedua mata suaminya. Cahaya yang akan berpendar dengan tulus setiap kali lelaki itu membahas tentang 'Yixing-nya'.

"Iya.. Aku mengerti.."

Yifan meraih pipi lembut Lay kemudian mengusap-usapnya lembut. Menatap mata sayu itu seolah-olah tengah menatap Yixing dulu. Yixing, cinta pertamanya dan akan terus ada disetiap hembusan nafasnya.

" **_Cukup ingat aku sampai kapanpun kau bernafas. Jangan pernah melupakanku setelah ini. Aku mencintaimu Fan, sungguh aku mencintaimu."**

Pesan Yixing yang akan selalu Yifan simpan dengan utuh didalam hatinya.

Yifan menatap Lay sayang. Dia akui, alasan pertama ia tertarik dengan perempuan yang kini menjadi teman hidupnya itu adalah karena_

Mata Lay dan mata Yixing itu mirip..

Lesung pipi mereka juga sama-meski Lay memiliki dua dan Yixing hanya satu-..

Selebihnya. Yang Yifan tahu adalah. Dia hanya mencintai keduanya meski dalam bentuk yang berbeda..

Intinya, Yifan sudah bahagia sekarang..

Bersama belahan jiwanya yang lain.

Yixing adalah Lay. Dan Lay adalah Yixing. Yifan selalu menganggap keduanya sama. Karena mereka merupakan 'cinta' paling besar didalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Oke. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Salam manis by..**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
